


A Second Chance

by Scripturience



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Game, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripturience/pseuds/Scripturience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prompt: Cronkri, after the game. now that they've been given a second chance, Cronus and Kankri decide to try their time at one of the beaches of the new world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorfulCheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulCheshire/gifts).



> Proofread by the wonderful [Issiekay.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Issiekay/pseuds/Issiekay)

"'C'mon, doll," His laughing voice calls out to you, his hurried steps already putting you at a sizable distance, "what's the hold up? Aren't ya excited?"

"Cronus..." You can't help but to sigh at him, your voice barely raised to compensate for the gap he's put between you. "The water is still going to be there, you know."

Despite the exasperated tone of your voice, there's still a small, but noticeable smile curving up your lips. Even though it has him behaving like a child, you have to admit that his excitement is just the slightest bit infectious.

It's hasn't been too long since your return to a living state, maybe a few weeks at the longest. You had always thought your matesprit was a bit too high energy for you in the dream bubbles, but those days were nothing in comparison to what the two of you are getting to experience now.

Really, it makes you happy, you think. Seeing him like this, a wide grin splitting his face as he looks back at you, fins fluttering in his excitement. Despite his beckoning, you keep your leisurely pace, feeling the sensation of the sand underneath your bare feet, still warm from the scorching morning sun.

Everything is so different here. You had been in the dream bubbles for so long, where it didn't matter what any of your surroundings looked like. It had taken the two of you a decent amount of time to get used to the cycles of day and night, let alone the fact that going outside under the sun wasn't even possible anymore. Then again, that should have been what you were used to, given it was the same on your home planet. Time really had gotten the best of you.

Now, as you lay back on the warm sand with nothing to cushion your back but a beach towel, you're left to your own thoughts. You glance up to the sky, letting your mind wander among the sea of stars and the bright light of the moon, rather than focus on the excitable seadweller frolicking in the water. You never did enjoy swimming. Then again, neither do most of your kind.

It's still so surreal to you. If there weren't 11 other trolls to tell you otherwise, you might have looked back on everything as some sort of insane dream. It's dizzying, really, to think about everything the 12 of you went through.

When Meenah had enticed you into the game with her lies, you never could have imagined how much it would change your life. To go from your failed session, to what seemed like an eternity in the furthest ring....

It always felt like there was nothing out there for you. Born as a mutantblood on your home planet, you were deemed unfit to care for yourself. You grew up stagnated and looked down upon. It made you yearn for something more, and you came to hate the society you were raised in.

It's no wonder you were so easily enticed by the heiress' ploy. You wanted to get away from all of it, to be able to live for yourself and make a difference in the world that had mistreated you like that.

Your disastrous session, in hindsight, only seemed like a blink of an eye in your life. What came afterwords, your afterlife, takes up most of your memory.

You were all stuck there for so long, on the edge of space. Just the 12 of you, for billions of sweeps of mutual isolation. It gnawed away at your sanity, made all of you become shells of the people who you once were.

You were miserable. You went from what you thought to be a hopeless life of nothing on Beforus, to even further stagnation in your session. Stuck with the same 12 people, for countless sweeps. The same twelve people who hated you, and you hated back. The days all blended together, until it became one indiscernible eternity.

Then came Lord English, and the other sessions. Despite the threat of erasure from existence, you're still so grateful for that change. It felt like that difference, something to finally break up the never ending monotony, was what gave all of you, especially yourself, the push you needed to get out of that timeless rut.

You don't remember what the reason was. Maybe the threat of imminent death. It was so long ago, and you have too many memories to keep track of now. Regardless, around that time was when your relationship with Cronus started to change.

You had always thought whatever you had with Porrim would be the closest thing you had to a relationship for the rest of your afterlife, and even she still coddled you like the highbloods who raised you. You thought you despised the rest of your teammates, just a group of twisted, selfish people who were only even in the same place because of a lie from a spoiled would-be tyrant.

Admittedly... you listened to Cronus because of the wrong reasons. You don't know if it's because you felt sorry for him, or because you felt an obligation to. Maybe it was because he was one of the only people who would actually listen to you. You don't like to think about that too much.

Either way, at some point, the two of you actually started to grow a little closer, among your group of misfits. Over time, your relationship started to get a little less superficial. You talked about things other than his problems, or yours. Maybe it was the circumstances, you don't really know, but you started to actually treat each other like people.

Maybe that was why you were able to come this far with him. It might not have been for reasons either of you would be happy with, but you listened to each other. And it's pathetic (at least to you, anyway) but that's the most basic thing you could have asked for from anybody, let alone your teammates.

Before you know it, the subject of your rambling thoughts is flopping down next to you, a wide smile on his face.

"Done already?" you address him, pulling yourself out of your reverie to look at your matesprit. He's soaking wet from his swim, his unstyled hair hanging over his face as it drips onto the sand.

"Yeah," Cronus answers, adjusting his position to sit up next to you, "wasn't as much fun without my Kanny to join me."

You scoff at him, rolling your eyes. God, he's ridiculous.

Still, despite your exasperation, he's got that same toothy grin on his face, his eyes lit up as brightly as the night sky. You catch yourself looking over to them, every now and again. It's hard to get used to, considering you spent so long looking into glowing white, rather than violet.

One of the first things Cronus had said to you upon waking up from your revival, is that "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Despite his rather sappy sentiments on the subject, you find it harder than ever to make eye contact with him now.

Your matesprit sits up next to you, leaning himself against your side and wetting your shirt in the process. Ordinarily, you would protest at this behavior. But he seems to be in much too good of a mood to care, and frankly, maybe you are as well.

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you never could have imagined yourself like this. You joined a game with Meenah Peixes, suffered a violent death, and then went crazy with 11 other trolls for billions upon billions of sweeps in the furthest edges of space. You experienced things you never would have even thought possible, and lived a life that was far too long for any troll, regardless of blood color.

Now, to top it all off, you're sitting on a beach with Cronus Ampora, of all people, on a planet from an alternate universe to the one you grew up in.

And really, you would be lying to yourself if you said you would want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most rambly, aimless thing I have ever done. Wow.


End file.
